1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting a display for photographing data in a camera, and more precisely it relates to a protecting apparatus for a large liquid crystal, EL or LED panel in a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent automatic and electronic cameras, the exposure control, the focus adjustment, film winding and rewinding, setting of film sensitivity, and control of strobe illumination can be automatically effected, and operational modes, such as shutter priority, diaphragm priority, and program automation, and shutter modes, such as single photography, continuous photography, and timer photographing can be selected.
To give the necessary photographing data to an operator, especially in a single lens reflex camera, a large displaying portion is provided, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat No. 4,483,601 or U.S. Ser. No. 934,055, which will be assigned to the assignee of the present application.
FIG. 15 shows a known large display portion disclosed in the above-mentioned prior art, in which a liquid crystal panel 84 which forms a displaying portion is provided on a pentagonal prism housing 82 of a camera body 80.
However, foreign matter or the like tends to collide with the liquid crystal panel 84, resulting in damage to, or breakage of, the panel. The tendency increases as the panel becomes larger.